Puzzling Smiles
by red hot thunder
Summary: Wanatabe Ayaka, Seigaku's resident smiles and optimism female. No one knows if her smiles are true, or fake. This leaves Tezuka to try and guess if they're actually true or if they're really fake.


**I, PERFECT LOSER, DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wanatabe Ayaka, the girl of a thousand smiles. She was known as Seigaku's resident smiles and optimism female. It was said her smile could light up a room; her classmates would vouch for that, and say it was a fact if asked if it was true. For those who lived outside the borders of Seigaku though, Ayaka was simply another girl on the street who wore a smile for no reason.

If asked she, Ayaka, would deny any fact that her smile could light up a room. The girl was simply very smiley and happy, nothing more and nothing less.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the man with the un-breakable frown. He hardly smiled, you could _count_ the amount of times he has on one hand simply. He kept a stoic face, and the face was kept stoic with a simple frown. Tezuka Kunimitsu, was the man with the un-breakable frown, as many said. If asked by his classmates, they'd agree without hesitation.

No one was sure if they ever actually got along, but Ayaka herself acted as if they had known each other for years. Tezuka did his best to try and ignore the smiling ball of cheerful-ness that the girl was. Though, the girl never gave up, she smiled at him any moment she got.

If their eyes ever met, be it for a minute or a second, she would smile his way. If it was raining, sunny, during math, or during gym or even while he was at practice. She would do her best to send a bright, cheerful smile his way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ne ne, Wanatabe-chan what's your relationship with Tezuka-san?"

Ayaka turned to look at who was addressing her. It was one of the girls from Tezuka's fan club.

'_Do these people really think we have something going on?'_ "We're just acquaintances." Ayaka said simply with a smile.

Her smile wasn't over powering, but it wasn't under powering. It was simple, small, but it still had its own sort of small glow too it.

The girl snorted, Ayaka resisted rolling her eyes. "Well, it better stay that way, or else something may just happen to your lovely little sister."

The girl smirked and walked off. Ayaka simply returned to her lunch. _'Honestly, if they just threatened me, they would be better off and they'd be a lot safer too.' _Ayaka shook her head a bit.

Her sister, Naomi, was a black belt in Karate. So she really had nothing to worry about, it was the same every day. She'd smile at Tezuka, he'd ignore her, and then she'd get confronted by a fangirl. It was really starting to get boring, and repetitive.

The bell rung and students started to pile into the classroom again. Ayaka, one of the few, chose to stay in the class and eat. She found it easier to focus and think in the classroom, it was loud outside with all her peers. Ayaka's eyes floated around the room while class started. They met Tezuka's for a split second, she smiled and he looked away.

She turned back to the teacher. _'How many smiles has that been now? I think I've lost track.'_ Ayaka sighed quietly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Class had ended an hour ago, Ayaka sighed. She didn't understand the point of her sticking around waiting for Naomi to finish her club. She didn't understand the point in that, Naomi had her own key to the house and Ayaka had no reason to stay after school. She glanced out the window, the boys' tennis team still had practice. She stared at them, more their captain though. She wondered if he would look this way, or at least upward at her. She was on the second floor of the school and doubted that he would, but she still hoped that he would look upward at her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the stoic captain of Seigaku's tennis team. He held a stoic face as he commanded to team members and handed out laps. His voice rang out among the noise of the team. His sentences were commanding down to the syllable. He didn't ask his teammates to run, nor did he ever ask anything from them, other than for them to work hard but that was a given, he simply stated facts.

It made his team work harder, for whatever reason, it did. He enjoyed when they worked harder, he enjoyed it even more when their hard work paid off in the end. Though, today there was a slight nagging thought in the back of his head that he was being watched.

It was, usually, a normal feeling for him, but it seemed to bother him even more today. His emotionless eyes traveled around the courts. It looked as if he was just making sure everyone was working, but in reality, he was just making sure no one was watching him.

No one was, then why did he still have that nagging feeling then. It was odd to him, maybe, she was watching him. That girl from his class, the smiling one, Ayaka Wanatabe, it was a realistic option. She did seem to watch him a lot, but when their eyes met in class. It always seemed like chance they did, but sometimes it seemed as if she planned their eyes to meet during class because she'd always smile at him.

Maybe she had a crush on him, or she was secretly a fan girl. She didn't seem like the type. She was hardly around the courts, or even around him. With the exceptions of the times where their eyes met, she hardly talked to him, or was even around him.

Tezuka let his eyes wander around once more, but then he turned his head and looked up. To a window on the second floor, she was staring at him. A smile formed on her face, and he looked away. It was her after all; maybe she was a fangirl after all. His frown deepened a little bit, were there no sane girls in this school?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayaka smiled at him, she had caught his attention. That was lucky, very lucky. It was also lucky when Naomi walked into the room.

"Onee-san, we can leave now." She said.

Ayaka smiled and nodded. She grabbed her bag off the floor and headed out the door just a bit ahead of her sister.

"How was practice Nao-chan?" Ayaka asked with a smile.

"The same as usual onee-san, nothing exciting happen during it." Naomi replied.

"I see, you should make something exciting happen in practice Nao-chan!" Ayaka replied enthusiastically.

Naomi simply shrugged at her sister, "I don't think buchou would enjoy that very much onee-san."

Ayaka simply smiled at her sister, she was such a good kid. It kind of hurt to have a sister so polite and well-mannered, but Naomi was Naomi. She was a bit too cold for Ayaka sometimes, but that was normal for her. The duo were about to exit the school when they were intercepted by one of Naomi's friends.

"Ah, Wanatabe-chan, buchou would like to talk to you on the field." The girl said.

Naomi nodded, "Onee-chan, I have to attend this, so please head home without me."

Ayaka nodded and watched her sister and her friend walk off in a different direction then they were originally heading. Ayaka exited the school with a smile on her face, she had come across Tezuka. This was really her lucky day.

"Ah, Tezuka-san, you're just the person I wanted to talk too." She said with a smile.

Tezuka looked at her, "What do you need Wanatabe-san?"

"Nothing, but I would like to say one thing," She pushed the corners of her mouth up to make a smile. "Smile more often, smiles make good things happen you know."

Tezuka simply looked at Ayaka, Ayaka smiled. "I'll be off now Tezuka. See you tomorrow."

Ayaka walked off leaving Tezuka standing alone. She had left an odd thought in his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tezuka thought the girl was odd. She was always smiling, and always happy, but he could never figure out what she was thinking. He couldn't tell if she was being honest, or if she was playing with him. All her smiles seemed real, no one really smiled at him. Ayaka did though, everyday several times in a really. Fangirls oozed over him, his teammates normally just held normal looks on their face, teachers faked smiles at him. He could tell these sorts of things, it was easy to read a person and, for the most part, he could read them easily.

He couldn't read Wanatabe, she was like a puzzle. Was she always happy? Was she hiding something? Were her smiles always genuine? Tezuka could do nothing but guess at the answers. He didn't talk to her often, he couldn't read her because of that. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, this girl was puzzling. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Honestly, I'm not very good at one shots, or writing in general. I'm only a beginner when it comes to writing. I'm thinking Tezuka was out of character here. Whether he was very out of character or a little, I have yet to decide because it has been a long time since I've read the manga or seen the anime. This is really just something I wrote, simply to have something posted because I feel odd for the fact that I have nothing posted and nothing favoured, making my profile a little empty. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors.


End file.
